excelwrestlingactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard Wrestling
Backyard wrestling (commonly abbreviated as BYW) is a loose term used to describe the controversial practice of professional wrestling as performed by usually untrained fans in an unsanctioned, non-professional environment better linked to its denigrating stereotypical past. Backyard wrestling is a title applied to underground filmed and produced wrestling shows, videos and matches carried out by athletes most of whom are untrained and mostly pro backyard wrestling males between the ages of 19 and 39. Though backyard wrestling was not unheard of prior to the 1990s, the modern backyard wrestling "craze" lasted from roughly 1996 to 2001, during a time when televised professional wrestling was enjoying a period of unparalleled popularity, commonly referred to by wrestling fans as the Monday Night Wars. In the years following its inception backyard wrestling has developed into an underground scene where federations often produce, trade and distribute their videos online. As it continues to evolve, the style of backyard wrestling has been transformed into an artistic form of professional wrestling with innovative moves and gimmicks all of its own. Professional Backyard Wrestling Rules Professional Backyard Wrestling Era The Start of Professional Backyard Wrestling Professional backyard wrestling, was born in 1992 when Joel Goodhart, sold his share of the company, Extreme Championship Wrestling, to his partner, Tod Gordon. But it was not until fall 1992 that professional backyard wrestling was born when ECW began booking wrestlers into hardcore matches and all of them where hardcore matches. 92% of them where hardcore matches. Going the Extra Mile Just a few years later, professional backyard wrestling started going to what is still refered to as the "Jump Rising", when United States promoter Brett Granger bought Honor to Rise from Japanese promoter, Yohushi Atari. Brett Granger went the extra mile by putting the stipulation in all matches "falls count anywhere". That change of a rule is still considered the reason that Honor to Rise shut down in 2007, fifteen years after Brett Granger bought the promotion. Protection Era In the 2000, the head leader of PWWA, Chag Granger, at the time advertised and booked a law that all professional backyard wrestlers, need stunt devil training. In 2004 the "law of stunts" was finalized by the PWWA. Lawsuit Against the "Law of Stunts" In 2006 the PWWA had a law suit with the head of TNA. PWWA won the lawsuit saying "this law exists cause we want to protect all wrestlers and their safety needs to be fullfilled at 100% and they need to have a great responsibility. Protective Cage Era In 2007 all professional backyard wrestling promotions licensed by the PWWA, where and still are required to have trampoline safety nets to keep the matches in the "squared-circle" cage. In 2009 all professional backyard wrestling promotions where required to have protective cages around the trampoline and / or ring. Match Types Oh Hell Matches Stairway to Hell In this variation instead of a title being suspended above the ring there's a weapon, usually a ball of barbed wire or a kendo stick. Once you've taken down the weapon you are then free to use it, you win the match via pin or submission the same as a singles match. Tables, Ladders, and Cervezas In this variation of the Tables, Ladder, and Chairs match except instead of permitting chairs, cervezas (spanish for beers) is permitted along with tables and ladders (and their use is encouraged). No Rope Barbed Wire In this match, the ropes are replaced with barbed wire. Regular winning rules apply. Flaming Tables A Tables match is a match in which to win a wrestler must put their opponent through a flaming table — that is, a wrestler must use some offensive maneuver on their opponent that causes them to contact and break the table. Singapore Cane Singapore Cane on a Pole" — is the spiritual forebear of the ladder match. In this case an object is placed on a pole that extends from one of the four turnbuckles on the ring with the wrestlers battling to reach it first. Unlike the ladder match, however, reaching the object doesn't usually end the match; it simply allows that wrestler to use it as a weapon.This is not a no-disqualification match; the weapon on the pole is merely an exception to the disqualification rule. Oh Mexican Hell Matches Cervezas In this match 4 cervezas are placed in each corner. Two wrestlers stand in each corner. The wrestlers in each corner hit the wrestlers who are competing in the with the cervezas on the head or any part of the match. And just like a lumberjack match, the competing wrestlers are supposed to be tossed back into the ring if they exist the ring or get throw or tossed over the top rope or any of the ropes. The object of the match is to make your oppoent submit or pin them for a three count. More cervezas are allowed to be put in each corner if that corner has less then four or none at all. This match is also called, a Cervezas Mexican Lumberjack Match '''and is also called a '''Cervezas Mexican Maleante Match.